


教育问题

by BDHXHX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, boots appreciation, unsolved sexual tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: “我觉得我不应该对尼禄的教育问题负任何责任。”但丁面不改色。“是吗。”维吉尔继续埋头在魔导书里，没有抬眼看但丁任何一下，只是在踩着但丁裆部的那只脚上再用力了些，而但丁差点就因为这样能多看到维吉尔大腿绷紧的线条射出来了，他妈的，他立刻在心里骂了句，想着从今以后还是要多教尼禄脏话——如果这样就能经常见到维吉尔这样裸着腿穿长靴踩他的话。---斜线前后有意义。





	教育问题

从魔界返回人间后，他们的话题不可避免地逐渐引向了尼禄那边，但这并没有给被击杀恶魔计分磨得耳朵都起茧了的但丁任何安慰，即使尼禄确实是个可爱的年轻人，而且到后来维吉尔也没那么护短，能在但丁逗尼禄的时候偶尔沉默了，他也还是斯巴达家族的一员。

更直接的说法是，尼禄到底还是两人的孩子。这时常会让但丁感到头疼。

“我觉得我不应该对尼禄的教育问题负任何责任。”但丁面不改色。

“是吗。”

维吉尔继续埋头在魔导书里，没有抬眼看但丁任何一下，只是在踩着但丁裆部的那只脚上再用力了些，而但丁差点就因为这样能多看到维吉尔大腿绷紧的线条射出来了，他妈的，他立刻在心里骂了句，想着从今以后还是要多教尼禄脏话——如果这样就能经常见到维吉尔裸着腿穿长靴踩他的话。

“对，我带他也不过就这几年的事，而且多数时候我们还是分开接委托，所以不存在你说的持续灌输垃圾思想的问题。”

他咳了一声，用来掩盖心虚和喘息，多少有点晚节不保的感觉，要是再回到二十岁左右他也许可以就这样和维吉尔耗上一整天，关上大门在还没装修好的店面里从办公桌搞到地板上都还没试完前戏的可能性，可他们现在身处的是一家小旅馆，离要对恶魔展开屠杀的午夜时分仅剩一个小时了，如果他们要做，那就必须快点。

或者什么也做不了，就让但丁保持着现在这样一路硬着老二跟在维吉尔身后，然后在战斗中更加无法冷静下来，毕竟他会看到那样战斗的维吉尔，他的哥哥已经不再会就为了更高效地绞杀身后的敌人而把阎魔刀捅进但丁的肩膀，反正他清楚但丁的极限，但依旧强势而无情，黑色的身影前行之处既是尸肉之海，只是刀尖不再永远都指着兄弟罢了。

想到那样的强大和那样不再刻意隐瞒的爱意但丁就能吹出口哨来，在战斗结束后来一场痛快的释放也不失为一种好主意，反正要忍住不断确认征服与臣服的冲动的又不止他一个，他们同样得承受折磨，不过这次最好还是算了。

无论维吉尔到底从哪搞来的这双靴子，但丁都想先感谢他然后把他敲晕，因为维吉尔光是正常穿着它们就已经是一种诱惑，刚好包裹到膝盖下方的长度极大地展现了男人结实精瘦的小腿，还有那刚好合适但丁握在手掌里捏碎的膝盖，诸多的搭扣拉紧后除了愈发能勾勒出腿部的线条和妨碍战斗外但丁不知道还有什么用，如果开除勾引他人的注意力这一项的话。

好吧，重要的就是这项。但丁盯着维吉尔似是无意撩过靴套纽带上的手指，维吉尔已经解开三根了，没穿裤子的情况下长靴显得有些松垮，这让他裸露出了但丁平时最喜欢舔吻的那片皮肤：维吉尔把腿放在他肩膀上的时候角度再合适这样干不过了；还有这时候才能看清的折起双腿时膝窝那里暧昧的挤压，更为丰腴一些的大腿和小腿相贴，嫩肉稍微的变形极大呈现出了肉感。

但丁咽了下口水，他能够凭着记忆想起目前暂时还看不到的可爱腿肚，维吉尔昏睡的放松状态下抚摸起来有多棒，有多光滑和充满弹性，任何女人的酥胸都比不上，想想里面蕴藏着爆发力但丁不管多少次都愿意冒着危险啃咬和揉捏这里直到维吉尔被强制唤醒，然后硬是抓住它们，肌肉紧张时的触感同样好；再往下就是同样诱人的脚踝，用牙齿咬住薄薄的皮肤几乎能尝到全部的血液流动和再多用力就能嵌入骨髓的占有感；可维吉尔没有继续。再解开它就很可能要落下来了。行啊，但丁想，那场面可能比现在还火辣多了。一只靴子掉落在地上，洁白的脚就要直接隔着裤子感受到那根反复操得它脚趾蜷缩脚背绷直得几欲抽筋的阴茎了，但丁隐约能踩到维吉尔也会因这个想法兴奋，双生子在情欲方面如此默契，他从不失手。

“你低估了你的作用。”维吉尔冷笑，还穿在身上的长外套下摆在臀侧打着阴影，可看起来依旧苍白得但丁想通过些什么手段让它红起来。“再想想吧，虽然我们没多少时间了。”

但丁摊手：“说真的，维吉尔，算上你还要先脱掉身上的这些然后才能穿好全套的话，剩下的部分可能就够你再多骂我几句了，为什么我们就不能和平地度过这段时光呢？”

他是认真的，飞快在心里计算后但丁发现自己处在一个两难的境地里，要么不再以教育孩子的名义调情（抱歉，小子，他并不是真心真意地默念了一句）而是把维吉尔压倒在沙发上来一炮，但是最多就操一轮，要么早点结束任务，领了钱去找间床结实点的旅馆随便干到天亮——他们当下这样面对面坐在沙发上的局面十分之十一可以归功于那张脆弱到一看就知道不能躺的小床，但丁果断选择了后者。去他妈的。

“或者我也可以直接这样出去。”

“嗯哼？”

维吉尔翻了一页书。手臂从胸前挪开的时候但丁轻易地看到了他立起的乳尖，黑色的粗糙衣边随着动作来回摩擦了两下，让它们愈发凸起，从乳晕的颜色来看是说完刚才那句话才变成这样的，所以你想怎么样呢，维吉尔？但丁开始反而开始沉得住气了，他把紧抓在沙发扶手上的手指放开，轻松地往后靠去，胯也自然地前挺了下。

果然对方心领神会地也收回了一点，让靴尖踏在弟弟的勃起上，沿着中线反复磨蹭根部和饱满挺起的囊袋，对最需要抚慰的龟头不理不睬，于是但丁知道维吉尔是认真的了：“穿成这样像刚从强奸里逃出来一样出去吗？”但丁吸了口气，在维吉尔从他小腹上挑起整根阴茎然后用脚侧蹭着模仿手指撸动的时候明白自己找对方向了。“很抱歉，”使劲之下长靴再次套到了最上面的位置，从与肌肤不贴合的缝隙处能看到几滴细小的汗珠，这次但丁真的吹了声口哨——这实在太动情了。“……我觉得不只这个镇的人类和恶魔知道能上你的只有我。”又是一记重重的踩踏，终于是全部踩上来的了，但丁的整根阴茎都得到了照顾，甚至还能感受到靴套勾住鞋底的那一圈皮革，凹凸不平的鞋底压在上面的感觉意外的好，他开始有点飘了：“而且你觉得尼禄到时候又会怎么看他的妈妈呢，维吉尔？”

维吉尔另一只一直踮在地板上的脚直接踹到了他的胸口上，我还真像是惹猫生气了，但丁边下意识抓住维吉尔不断用靴跟踢动的腿边想，只是这只猫恼怒了用上的可不只是爪子，而且也不止耳朵和尾巴是弱点——维吉尔的尾巴在哪？总有一天但丁可以骗他喝点什么提取物——Jackpot！现在从但丁的角度看维吉尔那双对战士来说太细了的腿显得更长了，抬起来之后也终于能被看到后面挡起来的臀瓣，以及兴奋程度和但丁不相上下的性器，“维吉尔，”但丁咬牙，想凑过去抱起对方直接开干，可维吉尔还牢牢地踩着他，“维吉尔！”

维吉尔终于彻底丢开了书，把视线转移到弟弟身上：“闭嘴，但丁。”他听起来可不像话语那样平静，眉头皱紧得似乎他才是那个被吊着在高潮边缘要上不上要下不下的人：“操你（Fuck you）。”

他一脚按在弟弟的心脏上，一脚嫌弃地碾着那根青筋抽动的阴茎，没几下就把但丁踩得全部射进了裤子里，甚至还有些渗出来湿到了维吉尔的靴子上，可他还是继续轻踢着，直到但丁瘫软在沙发上要起不来了才放回来，然后起身。

“你不会还要让我感受只能干巴巴看着你穿好衣服的折磨吧？起码过来坐一下？”

但丁死心不改地拍了拍自己的大腿，不是全在开玩笑，毕竟维吉尔的还没解决，但对方只是比了个中指，真的直接离开了。

我还真该和尼禄谈谈教育问题了，但丁揉着太阳穴想，谁说孩子就能反向带坏他爸的？


End file.
